I Could Be Your Girlfriend
by CoachLover18
Summary: What will CC think when Niles get's a new girlfriend? N/CC One Shot/Songfic! R&R please!


**So I have no idea where this came from...okay that's a lie I do know where it came from. I was listening to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. This isn't my first one shot/song fic but it is my first Nanny one shot/song fic lol.**

**Also the part about Clueless is a quote from Alicia Silverstone and the one about Japan being in Africa is a quote from Britney Spears. I couldn't think of anything that would sound stupid to say and I didn't want to use one of my own dumb blonde moments but I did anyway. I think you'll notice which one it is :)**

**Anyway R&R please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

"Hello,hello!" I walked into the Sheffield house looking for Niles noticing it was empty. _"He must be in the kitchen."_ I walked towards the kitchen expecting to find Niles cooking something, but what I saw was some bubbly, blonde barbie hanging on his arm giggling at nothing. She looked like an airhead.

Seeing this disturbing sight in front of me, I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"I thought your kind only came out when there was a full moon." Niles gave me that smirk I loved so much. _"Wait loved?!"_"Can it Quicker Picker Upper," I paused for a second before continuing. "Who's this?" I motioned to the blonde airhead.

"I'm Tiffany." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Niles girlfriend." She added with a smirk.

_"Niles has a girlfriend?!"_ I hated her!

_**You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)**_

_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)**_

Later that day as I was leaving the office and into the kitchen for another cup of coffee, I saw Niles walking down the back stairs in well fittin jeans and a flannel shirt.

He looked so good and those jeans! I could just stare at him all day.

"Like what you see CaCa?" There goes that smirk again.

"Uh what?" I asked in a daze. _"Smooth CC, real smooth."_He smiled and shook his head at me. "You're adorable." And with that he walked out of the kitchen.

_"What was that about?"_

_**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**_

Over the next couple of days I learned just how much of an airhead that blonde barbie really was.

"I think that 'Clueless' was very deep. I think it was deep in the way that it was very light. I think lightness has to come from a very deep place if it's true lightness." Tiffany was talking about the movie clueless. How could she think a movie about teen girls living in Berverly Hills deep?!

"I've never really wanted to go to Japan. Simply because I don't like eating fish. And I know that's very popular out there in Africa." I couldn't stand hearing her talk for one more minute! I felt like I was losing brain cells!

"You know what I'm going to go." I stated and got up to leave. "Bye Butler Boy, Talula."

"It's Tiffany hello!" She called after me, but I was already on my way to the front door.

When I was in the cab on my way home, I heard a song on the radio that voiced exactly how I felt.

_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)**_

_**'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**_

"Hello, hello!" I walked into the sheffield house the next day, this time Niles opened the door and took my coat. When I turned around he was looking at me.

"What are you looking at Hazel?" I was curious.

"Nothing." He said softly and I walked to the office. Then I heard Fran's voice.

"You like her don't ya?" Fran asked in that nasally voice of hers.

Niles looked up at Fran and nodded. Then the airhead came through the door.

"Ehmagawd! Niles I like missed you soooo much!" She threw her arms around Niles neck. I didn't want to watch anymore so I continued to the office.

_"I wish she would just disappear!"_

_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?**_

_**Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?**_

"Ehmagawd!" The airhead said about something she saw in the newspaper. "Look there's a cat therapist! Wait is that where a cat goes to talk about his problem?!" I gave Niles a look that said 'What the hell where you thinking when you asked her to be your girlfriend. He just shrugged his shoulders.

_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**_

_**Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**_

Okay I couldn't take it anymore! I was going to tell Niles exactly what I thought. I burst through the Kitchen doors and saw Niles standing in the kitchen alone for once.

"I don't like your blonde airhead of a girlfriend!" I said flatly. Niles opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him. "No! let me finish. She's stupid and completely wrong for you. You need someone like...like..."

"Someone like you? Or more specifically you?" He smirked at me and moved closer. We were now standing nose to nose. "I broke up with the 'blonde airhead' as you so nicely put it." With that he closed the gap between us.

"I love you CC."

"I love you too Niles."

The end.

**I'm not sure I really liked the ending.**

**But I hope you liked it :)**

**Also sorry for any mistakes lol :D**


End file.
